The invention relates generally to mobile or traversing hoists. More particularly, it relates to a hand truck and lift for removing and transporting a toilet from an installed position, and for installing a toilet by lowering it into position.
In various fields, such as construction, plumbing, and floor covering installation, workers are required from time-to-time to remove toilets or similar fixtures. For example, a plumber may need to remove an existing toilet to perform work on the drain pipes. A floor covering installer may need to remove a toilet to lay tile or other floor covering in a bathroom. Upon completion of the job, the worker may then need to replace and reset the toilet.
Toilets are commonly removed simply by the worker standing over the toilet and pulling it up manually from the floor. This is a dangerous task because toilets may be heavy and awkward to handle. The worker can easily suffer personal injuries, such as back injuries, from lifting such a heavy object in such an awkward position. Also, the difficulty removing toilets manually may cause damage to the toilet or to other bathroom fixtures or walls, such as chips or scratches to the toilet tank if it brushes against other items in the bathroom. Also, it may be difficult to completely drain a toilet, and moving it may cause water to spill. It is therefore desirable to use a mechanical apparatus to lift and transport the toilet carefully, and preferably to replace the toilet upon completion of the job. Various hand trucks and lifts are designed to remove and transport toilets. Some systems exert a pushing force upwardly on the toilet. Others exert a pulling force using, for example, straps or a carriage system that engage a portion of the toilet and urge the toilet upward using a hand crank, a jack, or a screw system.
Existing systems fail to meet workers"" needs in many respects. Existing systems are too large or cumbersome to use within the confines of smaller bathrooms or smaller doorways, such as those frequently found in older homes. Existing systems are too large and cumbersome to efficiently store or carry, for example in a workers"" truck or van. Some existing systems connect to the toilet using complicated systems that require various adjustments and cannot easily engage and disengage certain toilet models. Existing systems also do not protect the toilet from damage during use. What is needed is a compact and efficient hoist for removing, setting, and transporting toilets.
An apparatus is disclosed for lifting and transporting objects, such as toilets and similar plumbing fixtures. The apparatus has a support structure and a strap system attached to the support structure. The strap system raises and lowers a toilet bowl when in use. The support structure has three vertical legs including a rear vertical member positioned near the front, center portion of the toilet bowl when in use, and left and right forward vertical members that are positioned on opposite sides of the toilet when in use. The strap system includes a loop strap that engages the bowl of the toilet and rear straps that engage a back or middle portion of the toilet, such as a portion between the bowl and the tank. The strap system passes across a pivot point on the support structure positioned above the toilet, when in use. The loop strap and rear straps are connected to a toilet, and the strap system is retracted by a lift, such as a hand-crank winch, connected to the support structure. The apparatus lifts the toilet off of the ground or other surface and allows it to be moved using wheels attached to the bottom ends of the vertical members.
The support structure has horizontal members that connect the top portions of the front vertical members with the central vertical member. A crossover bar releaseably connects the left horizontal member to the right horizontal member and holds the pivot point, such as a pulley, for the strap system.
In one embodiment the apparatus is collapsible for convenient storage. The left and right support frames of the support structure may be hingedly connected proximate the rear leg. For example, the rear leg may comprise two vertical supports hingedly connected. The crossover bar may be pivotally coupled to one of the horizontal members and releaseably coupled to the other horizontal member. When the crossover bar is released from the releaseably coupled member, the left and right support structures may move nearer each other by pivoting at the central vertical member hinges. In one embodiment, the crossover bar releaseably attaches to a second, locked position of the releaseably coupled member to lock the apparatus in a folded position.